The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plant, botanically known as Viburnum odoratissimum×(Viburnum×hillier) and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Le Bois Marquis’.
The new Viburnum plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Saint Romain en Gal, France. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new compact Viburnum cultivars with attractive foliage coloration.
The new Viburnum plant originated from a cross-pollination in 1999 of an unnamed selection of Viburnum odoratissimum var. Awabuki, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Viburnum×hillieri ‘Winton’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viburnum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2000 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Saint Romain en Gal, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viburnum plant by cuttings in a controlled environment in Beaufort en Vallee, France since June, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Viburnum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.